Hero's never get a break
by Mirria1
Summary: Link has finished the fire temple. He can't wait to finally relax for a bit, but his vacation time is cut short. The hero can't seem to get a break these days can he? OoT world. Oneshot.


Link's Journal entry

-Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Oneshot.

Golden hair brew gently in the breeze. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. Link had just returned from Death mountain and boy, it was sure hot there. He had almost gotten himself burned multiple time in the Fire Temple. He would have if it weren't for the fire tunic Darunia's son, who's also named Link, had given him. It may have cooled him down in the Volcano. But here in a open field with the blazing sun shining down on him, did it keep him cool? No. It didn't. To Link, that made no sense.

Leaning against a tree, Link tiredly leaned against a nearby tree and sat down under it. Link was tired from his days walk across Hyrule field. His journey from Kakariko Village to Lake Hylia was taken longer then expected. He wished there was another way he could get across the great plain known as Hyrule field. He also kinda forgot to grab some supplies before he left the village. Oops...

Ugh, If only he had a horse... then things would have been much easier! But no, that cheapskate, Ingo, who had taken over Lon Lon Ranch that had belong to Talon and his daughter Malon. Link was going to ask them if he could borrow Epona. Since they were good friends and all, so he figured that they wouldn't mind.

But before he had left Kakariko, Link found Talon lazily sleeping in a house. Link had used a Cucco he had gotten from Anju to wake him up since he was a heavy sleeper. Talon said that he would love to had lend Epona to him for his journey. But unfortunately... Talon had informed him about what had occurred at the ranch while he was gone.

After learning that Ganondorf Dragmire himself had given ownership of the ranch from Talon to Ingo Link had gone to the ranch to see for himself. While there, he had found out that Malon was being forced to work there against her will and Ingo had indeed kicked Talon out. Probably for lazing on the job. He did feel sorry for Talon. Being forced out of his home and all. But sad to say. No surprise there.

So Link had tried to reason with Ingo, but he just blew him off in the end. So, here he was in the middle of the field, in warm weather, tired, sweaty, thirsty, and Link was beginning to think Navi was going crazy from the heat due to her constant "Hey!" "Listen!" and "Watch Out!"s, and the fact there was nothing there... No monsters. Nothing. Yep. Navi's finally lost it. Just a load of grass and a few trees here and there. Navi was starting to get a really annoying after a while, so eventually Link had just stuffed Navi into one of his empty bottles then into his pouch just so he wouldn't have to hear it anymore.

Link, figured he had enough energy back, he got back up straitened out his cloths and gear and started for his destination again.

Link couldn't wait until he finally reached Lake Hylia. Then he could finally relax for a bit. Maybe go fishing, or go for a swim. Away from rabid Redead trying to hug him to death. Yep. That's the life of a hero for you. Yay. Hey, even hero's need a vacation. Plus, he remembered Sheik had said at the Temple of Time that the Water Temple was located there anyway, so it didn't seem too bad.

Link just hoped that the freaky Lake scientist didn't try to make him try one of his crazy teas. Again. Like last time. Navi had warned him but he didn't listen, but soon payed the price. You don't want to know. Yeah. He learned from that mishap. Don't drink something strange a creepy old man gives to you who works as scientist for living.

At least he wasn't as creepy as the Ghost merchant at the deserted Hyrule Castle town. Yeah, when the guy had said the words, "If I looked as good as you, I'd be running a different kind of business." Freaked out, Link had backed away and ran out the door, with the Ghost merchant laughing as he took off. Yeah. Link hadn't been there since.

A while later he had finally arrived at the fence that placed in the way to Lake Hylia. Link climbed the ladder to the left and had finally got to the Lake. He had expected some change to Hyrule, but not this much. Lake Hylia was pretty much void of water. Well, there went his vacation. A hero never gets a break, does he? Nope.

AN/: Hey guys. I was bored so I wrote this little oneshot and tried to make it funny. It's based off Ocarina of Time. and a few jokes here an there. :P If I have any mistakes, or something I need to add, I'll try to fix it. Kay? Remember, this is for fun. I still have my Vaati oneshot I gotta finish. I need the dictionary... Gah. Writers block. Dx

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. :3

Link, Navi, and The Legend of Zelda in general belong to (c) Nintendo.


End file.
